


Three Small Words

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Just a lil somethin for my conjunx, M/M, MTMTE, Requited Affection, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Megatron might be a talented poet and one of the greatest Cybertronian speakers of all time, but there are three small words that he cannot bring himself to say.Just a little something for my Star. <3





	Three Small Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



It was late at night, and Megatron and Rodimus were lying in bed, frames snug against one another when the smaller mech had said it, barely audible, but the former warlord had heard it all the same.

“I love you,” Rodimus had whispered.

Megatron’s optics shot open. “What?”

Rodimus didn’t repeat himself. He simply cuddled closer to the mech he was courting, and nuzzled the broad gray chest in front of his face with a quiet hum.

“Rodimus. What did you just say to me?”

A breathy sigh escaped the speedsters lips, ghosting Megatron’s chassis and igniting a slight warmth within. His spark spun faster.

“’M in love with you, Megs.”

He honestly had no idea what to say.

Responding in kind was out of the question. He was living on borrowed time as it was, and telling Rodimus that he loved him back was only going to hurt the little mech further when they found the Knights and he was deigned guilty and executed. So, he simply settled for saying, “Thank you for telling me that.”

“…Did I make things weird?”

Megatron drew Rodimus closer when the other mech began to pull away. “No, Rodimus, you didn’t make things weird.” He kissed the former prime’s helm. “Hearing you say that makes me feel…good.”

Rodimus let out a small relieved sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath. “Are you sure?” Megatron nodded.

He shifted down until he was face-to-face with his chosen one. “I’m sure,” he rumbled. Before Rodimus could reply, he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the speedster’s lips. “You honestly have no idea how happy that makes me, that someone could have such feelings towards a monster like me.”

The smaller mech burrowed his face into the neck of his lover, breathing in the musky scent of his polish. “Not a monster,” he murmured. “Done a lot of bad stuff…really bad stuff…but so have I.” Rodimus hugged Megatron tightly. “Love you anyway.”

Megatron felt like crying, both from joy and sadness. He didn't deserve the love of anyone, let alone the reckless but surprisingly forgiving prime he held in his arms. He felt as if he'd stolen Rodimus away from any semblance of a happy future that the younger mech could've had. However, he didn't want to spoil this perfect moment with his guilt and insecurity.

“In that case, I will try my damndest to deserve your love, and to be your protector.”

Rodimus smiled against Megatron’s neck. It wasn't an “I love you too”, but he could settle with this.

For now.


End file.
